isles_of_gardeafandomcom-20200214-history
Halona Tribe
The Halona Tribe is a group exclusively of canine-types mostly connected by blood. This tribe is one of the larger and more known tribes and is mostly known for their closeness, fearlessness, as well as their reliance on strength. They live near the edge of a forest. 'History' The Halona Tribe is originally a nomadic canine-type group lead by Fallentooth. It is one of the older tribes and its history isn't a secret and is known by most who live in the tribe. A group of wandering canine-types found a good part of a forest and decided to rest there for the night. During the night, Fallentooth had a vision. What was in that vision isn't exactly known, however after that vision Fallentooth decided they were going to settle down there. Many of the tribe members believe that the vision was a grey wolf spirit that told him to stay. 'Current' Since then, the tribe has lived there ever since. The tribe has grown a bit since then as the family grew and a few other canine-type joined them. 'Lifestyle' The Halona tribe is a tribe that runs by working together to get stuff done. They tend to do most things all together such as eating and hunting. It has twos leader, or alphas, that goes by the names of Lostfoot and Nightbreeze. 'The Alphas' The alphas are the leaders of the tribe, currently Lostfoot and Nightbreeze. The alphas are the most dominant pair in the tribe and normally have the privledge to eat or do something first. They are often the ones who lead hunting sessions and make choices for the tribe. They are treated with much more respect by those in their tribe then the normal Chimera. Male alphas are picked from family or by second in command. The dominant child of alpha would be picked to take over once he died or in case of no children the second most dominant The female alpha would be his mother until he finds a mate who will then take on their role. 'Hunting' The Halona tribe relies mostly on eating animals rather then farming or eating plants. Hunting is a big part of their life and use it as their source of food. They normally all hunt together in a group to bring back large amounts of food to cook and share. The children and weaker Chimeras would wait at home and normally are the ones who have the cooking skills. 'Other Tribes / Races' The Halona tribe doesn't give much thought or care to the other tribes or races. They respect other tribes and their territories and normally stay away. As long as others don't mess with their land they are fine with the people. 'Style' The Canine tribe tends to wear and have housings of the leather type and use bones of prey a lot as well. They would try to use every part of an animal to respect the animal and to not anger the spirits. 'Culture' The Halona Tribe are religious to their core and can be considered fanatics. Instead of playing or resting on their down times, they work to please the spirits and the guardians of the forest. Just one bad remark or bad move will make them turn on you. They believe that a gray wolf spirit watches over the tribe, and they thank this one the most. They say this spirit was the one that told Fallentooth to settle down here. 'Resemblance' To match canines, they sometimes sharpen their teeth to resemble deadly fangs, even if this is rather unpractical. Other then this, they are also known to wear canine-like masks or sometimes color their noses black on special occassions or when fighting. 'Naming' The people in the Halona tribe have 2 names. One given at birth which is whatever the parents come up with and one given at adulthood, which they consider to be around 4 or 5 common years. The one given at birth is for common use, and the second name given for more formal situations such as being addressed by one of higher status. When a person is old enough and deemed ready they will be sent to the Holy Land. They will then have to sit and meditate for as much time as needed until their name is revealed to them. The name is revealed to them often by a dream. An example of a second name is "Firestep" which one of the tribe members got when they dreamt about walking and leaving fire in their steps. Another one is "Pondskipper" which a person got when they dreamt about skipping across a pond's surface. Once they found their name they are free to return, and if they attempt to return before then they will be sent back out. Category:Tribes